Children Of Dreamonic Blood
by Illikas Rager
Summary: The sequel to Chronicles of the Dream, this story takes place in Mary and Ian's perspective. Rated M for extreme violence at points.
1. Chapter 1: Mary Had a Little Lamb

Chapter One: Mary Had a Little Lamb

From the pages of Mary's diary: _Dear diary, today, for my 10th birthday, I got a chance to talk to the nagging computer voice about the history of the temple. She told me that the temple had been made by my grandfather over 600 years ago. She also told me about a man named Terrance, and how if he ever showed up, I was to either hide or fight him off immediately. By the time she was done, I had heard probably enough recordings of mama and papa to last a lifetime. _

_When I left the lab where she lived, I bumped into the nice mechanical man. He told me that it was bad manners to not look where I was going, wished me a happy birthday, and then kept on his way. _

_Eventually, I found my way to to the 1st floor kitchen, where I talked to Mr. Grum and Mr. Gobunn for about an hour or two. They seemed a bit upset about something though. I didn't bother to use my powers to find out, however. Instead, I just asked. Mr. Grum told me that it was very unladylike to intrude on other's business in response._

_Finally, at the end of the day, I was on my way to my bedroom when i heard a slight commotion inside my room. When I opened the door, I found none other than mama and papa waiting there to wish me a happy birthday. _

_The birthday party was very fun. The cake was dark blue, my favorite color. The flavor itself was blueberry. I got a few presents, too. _

_When the day was over, I went into Mommy and Daddy's room and asked them if I could sleep with them tonight. I was overjoyed when they said yes. But as soon as I got into the bed, Mama and Papa said that they forgot a present. They left the room at the same time. They returned with a stuffed lamb. They said it was for me. I slept well after that._


	2. Chapter 2: Ian's Story

Chapter Two: Ian's Story

From the pages of Ian's journal: _Hello. The name's Ian. Ian Rager. You, who read this, will probably find my story...a bit hard to believe, to say the least. I am 10 years old, and my birthday is the thirteenth day of the sixth month of the year two thousand five hundred, just the same as my twin sister, Mary Rager. _

_Now here's where it gets tricky. I was born and raised in a flying temple in the exosphere. The temple has more rooms than every mansion on the planet known as Earth combined._

_My father's name is Illikas Marshall Rager, and he is a half-demon and a half-human, and my mother's name is Moxo Holly Geraldo, and she is a human born in the dreamscape and raised in reality. _

_My dad's side of the family consists of a full-blooded demon grandfather named Illimas Rager, an uncle named Nasona Rager, a human grandmother named Topiana Werf, and an aunt named Elizabeth Rager._

_My mom's side of the family consists of a grandfather whose full name is Zulu'gru Sylvester Victoriana CLXIII, a grandmother whose full name is Mon'je Guinevere Tomlokta LXVIII, and an uncle whose name is Jerry._

_Oh right, and there's also this guy named Terrance who is mom's supposed foster father. The guy sounds like a total jerk, though. I don't really know the whole story, however._

_I almost forgot to mention the servants of the temple. There's Doklan and Gron, who are excellent fighters. There's also Grum and Gobunn, who are perfect at cooking, brewing, and cleaning. At least, that's what I've been told by them. Finally, there's Marastra and Mono'the. You probably will find this hard to believe, but Mono'the is a computer, and Marastra is just barely human himself. He has mechanical limbs, so he sort of looks like some sort of cyborg or something. My sister calls him 'the nice mechanical man'. _

_Enough about me however. My birthday is today, and I don't want to miss a chance to talk to the servants around the temple. Plus, there's my birthday presents, which I am told will be very interesting. And then there's the fact that it's 5:30 at night. Therefore, I must end this entry._

Approximately an hour later…

Ian yawned. "That was a pretty long entry…" He said to himself aloud. All of a sudden, he could've sworn he heard a noise coming from his sister's room. "Probably just Marastra cleaning her room again." he said aloud. _It doesn't sound like a vacuum, however. I should probably check it out. _he thought. So he did.

What he found there was nothing at all, however. But then as he turned back to his room, he heard a growling, screeching sound that made his ears bleed. Then he heard a voice.

"ARGGHHH! WHERE IS IT!? WHERE COULD IT BE!?" the voice screamed out in frustration. "That's definitely not Marastra, that's for sure." Ian said to himself as he rushed to his room. But then who should he find but Terrance?

Terrance turned around to see Ian standing in the doorway. Terrance went straight from frustration to inexplicable glee. "Why hello there, you little brat. You must be Ian. Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop, especially when it does not concern you?" He said. Ian was taken aback. "Who are you, and how do you know my name? And this is my room, by the way."

"My name is Terrance Geraldo. I've come to kill your parents. How does that make you feel, brat? Hehehehehe…" Terrance said as he faded away into thin air. Ian was shocked. "I must tell them!" he said to himself.

However, he arrived too late. As he threw open the door, he found his father lying dead at the feet of Terrance, and Moxo holding him in her arms.

"And now it's your turn, Moxo. Goodbye, sweetheart." Terrance said. Moxo shook his head. "You...just made...the biggest mistake of your life, Terrance." he whispered. She looked up with a sick expression on his face. Terrance turned from full of wild, crazy, murderous glee to filled with absolute fear. He was trembling as he began raising his scimitar. This only empowered Moxo's rage further. She raised her palm, and a beam of pure light shot out of it at Terrance and propelled him backwards into the wall. "DON'T...HURT...MY...HUSBAND!" she said as she began beating him to a bitter pulp.

Eventually Ian spoke up. "Mom, why don't you just forget about him and deal with dad?" he asked. Moxo looked over in Ian's direction. Moxo calmed down, and began wheezing, for she had just almost literally used Terrance as a punching bag. She walked over to her son and knelt down.

"Ian...This man has done more than you could ever realize to our family. His death is long overdue. Although you are right. I should go be by his side." Moxo explained.

From the pages of Ian's journal: _Today I was told the full story behind that Terrance guy. He apparently punched mom when she was just a baby and sent her into a coma with temporary narcolepsy for 12 years because of it. At the age of 30, she was about to be killed by him when she was in a hospital, but not before her body was removed and replaced with a decoy by the doctors working there. At the age of 32, she met dad, but shortly afterwards she was again assaulted by Terrance, but this time dad defended her. At the age of 33, she married dad. _

_Three months after she married dad, she was assaulted by Terrance once again, and this time he knocked her unconscious, and she slipped back into the dreamscape. It was there that she met her real parents for the first time. Three months later, Dad pinned down mom's location with the help of his relatives, and then found her by himself._

_Dad apparently arrived too late, because Terrance was there, standing over mom's corpse with his scimitar in hand. It was only after killing Terrance that dad met her real family, and then brought mom back to life. Afterwards, they left the dreamscape. The next month, mom gave birth to me and Mary._

_Earlier, though, I ran into Terrance. He took out his scimitar and killed dad. After mom beat him to a pulp, I convinced her to help dad. She then brought him back to life. Really, though, how do they do that?_

_Regardless, It's time for my birthday party, and I don't want to keep them waiting._


	3. Chapter 3: You Need a Little Style

Chapter Three: You Need A Little Style In Your Diet

Mary yawned as she woke up. "That was a good dream." she said. Mary sniffed the air. "I should probably prepare for the day..." she said. So she got out of bed, grabbed her new stuffed elephant, and began venturing back towards her room for her daytime clothes.

After a minute or so of looking through her drawers, she raised up a blank, dark blue shirt, a blue-dyed wool skirt, a pair of blue high heels, a pair of white and blue striped stockings, and long, blue latex gloves. "Hmm… These are perfect!"

After putting them on, she looked at herself through a mirror mounted on the wall next to her bedroom door. She frowned. "I can't help but think there's something missing…" she said to herself. "Of course there's something missing!" A voice said from behind her. Mary turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway, a wide grin on her face.

"Mama! I didn't see you there. What is there? What is missing?" Mary asked. Moxo's expression changed from a smirk to dissatisfaction. She walked over to her daughter, and when she was directly in front of her, asked her if she could see her hair. "Sure, mama. But why?" Mary asked. "Just turn around." Moxo said plainly.

After Mary turned around, Moxo asked, "Mary. If you could have a hairstyle, any hairstyle in the world, what would it be?" "Well, I suppose I'd go with a real tiara made of steel, with my hair braided together into a bun in the back. Why?" asked Mary. Moxo smiled at her daughter. _That's my girl, _she thought. "Oh, no real reason, I'm just curious." Moxo said.

Moxo had been secretly styling her hair throughout the entire conversation. "Ow! That hurt! What was that?" Mary asked. She began to turn her head, but then Moxo said, "No, don't turn around. I'm sure it was just another insect, for it is, after all, summer." "Oh, I see. Alright then." Mary said as she resumed looking directly in front of her.

After a while, Moxo said, "Mary, look in the mirror over yonder." So she did, and what she saw exasperated her. She had gotten her dream hairstyle! She looked behind her at her mom. "Thank you thank you thank you, mama!" Mary said in excitement. Moxo just stood there with her arms crossed and a plain smile on her face. "You're very welcome, my daughter."

But then something occurred to Mary. "Mama...Where'd you get the tiara?" Mary asked. Moxo giggled. "Your brother loves you too, Mary." was all Moxo said. With that, Mary's signature outfit was born.

But then Moxo looked back towards Mary. "Mary, how would you like to go exploring?" Mary looked up at her mother. "Exploring? Where would we even go, mama?"

"To the very place where your mother was born, Mary." Moxo said. "Sure, mama!" Mary replied.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Unhealthy to not Dress

Chapter Four: It's Unhealthy To Not Dress Up

As Ian woke up, he looked around his bedroom. "That was one hell of a nightmare...so to speak." He paused. "I should probably get dressed." He said to himself. With that, he began looking through his drawers.

He eventually raised up a pair of black denim pants and a green-and-black-checkered short-sleeved shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hmm…" He hummed.

"Ian?" Illikas said as he walked into the room. Ian frowned. "Dad, how many times must I tell you to knock?" Illikas rolled his eyes as he began walking over to Ian. "You are my only son, Ian. And also, do not forget that this is originally your grandfather's temple. Thus, as his successor, I have all the right in the world to come into your room whenever I want." Illikas explained with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hmmph. Fine. What did you come in here for, anyway?" Ian asked. "Your sister wanted to give you this. She told me to tell you that she loved the tiara." Illikas said. A small grin crossed Ian's face. "Oh good. I'm glad."

But then Illikas looked down at his son. "Ian, how would you like to join me on a hunting trip today?" he asked. Ian looked up at his father. "Sure!" Ian replied.


	5. Chapter 5: To Explore Dreams

Chapter Five: To Explore Dreams

After Moxo left Mary's room, Mono'the stretched out her screen and loudspeaker. "How do you plan on getting Mary into the Dreamscape, Moxo? You only have one dream-capsule! Not to mention keeping her safe." she said. Moxo turned towards the screen. "Shouldn't you mind your own business, Mono'the? Don't you have some data to run?"

"Actually, Moxo, I just finished my daily data run early. So now I have the rest of the day to talk to whoever I want." Mono'the explained. "Fantastic." Moxo said sarcastically. " Why not go talk to Marastra, then?" Moxo asked. "Huh?" Mono'the said simply. Moxo cocked a smile. "Well, It's obvious that you have feelings for him." "What kind of feelings?" Mono'the asked.

"Whenever you're around him, It's clear you develop an attitude unlike you would with most people. A nice, caring attitude. For example, I'm told that the reason Illikas came to me last time I slipped into the dreamscape is because you told him that I wouldn't want him to do nothing. Which is exactly what I would tell him. But you most likely only said that because Marastra was in the room, and you know Marastra puts his master's lives before his own any day. So you said that because you thought that would be what would get his affection." Moxo explained.

Mono'the gasped. "Moxo, are you suggesting that I'm in love with him!?" "It's quite obvious, so...yes. Yes, I am." Moxo said plainly. "How dare you! I am a computer, nothing more! I am not designed to even have the capability of emotions! If I did, that would be defeating the whole purpose of me, and I would obviously have a defect in my programming!"

"Mono'the, listen to your heart and you'll find-" Moxo started before she was cut off . "I DON'T HAVE A HEART! GOODBYE, MOXO!" Mono'the screamed at what had to be her highest volume setting. It almost made Moxo go deaf.

"Mama, what just happened?" Mary said as she peeked her head out the crack of her bedroom door. "I don't know, baby." Moxo said very silently. Moxo turned back towards her daughter. "In any case, are you ready to go exploring?" she asked. "Almost, mama!" Mary replied. So Moxo waited for another three minutes, and then, finally, Mary was ready.

Meanwhile, Mono'the was retreating to laboratory 17 to go into her sleep mode when Marastra walked into the room. He had been walking his daily patrol rounds when he heard something that sounded like whimpering from behind the door.

"Are you alright, Mono'the?" He asked. "Go away. You're the last person I want to see right now." she replied. Marastra shrugged. "Alright, then…" he said.

"Wait, Marastra." She said as Marastra began to make his way out the door. "What?" He asked, still facing the doorway. "Stay here." She said. "Hmm?" He asked. "Please, come closer." She stated.

And as he walked towards her, he noticed that Mono'the seemed to be becoming a bit happier. "Marastra, do you care for me?" She asked. "Of course I do, Mono'the! I care about everyone in the temple, you should know that." He replied. There was a small moment of silence before Mono'the said, "You know that's not what I meant."

Marastra sighed. "Yes." He finally admitted. Mono'the's screen brightened up. "Then there is something I need your help with." she said. "And what is that, Mono'the?" The mechanical man asked the nagging computer.

"Just press the button on the wall outside the doorway. Oh, and make sure you close it first." She explained. So Marastra went outside the room and did as he was told. After waiting 10 minutes, she told him to come in. What he saw waiting for him, however, was more than he could've ever expected.

Mono'the was now an actual woman. "Ugh… my head…Marastra, could you hand me some clothes?" She asked.

Back in the hallway outside Mary's room, Mary was following her mother to the dream-capsule. Once they arrived, Mary noticed that there was only one of them. "This is where you were born, mama?" she asked her mother. "Heavens, no! Our journey is only just beginning, Mary. Come into this capsule with me." Moxo exclaimed.

"Alright, mama." said Mary. But when she did get into the capsule, she felt a kind of chill run up her spine. Just then, Moxo pressed the button that closed the hatch of the capsule, and then began punching in the sequence for the gas to put them to sleep.

"Alright, baby, here's the trick. You have to attempt to stay awake as long as possible. Think of something scary, something you don't want to ever see happen. As you're doing this you must close your eyes, and try to relax your muscles. If you do all this, we will arrive at the same location." Moxo explained.

"OK, mama. But is all this safe? And what happens if I don't-" Mary began before the machine's whirring cut her off. Mary screamed as a sudden surge of pain jolted through her. It seemed as if time and space were combining into a whole, and Mary could not bear to see it.

_Think of something you don't ever want to see happen, relax your muscles and close your eyes, _Moxo's voice echoed. Mary pictured in her mind the worst thing possible.

She was a grown woman. Her mother and father were standing next to her. Moxo put a hand on her shoulder, and Mary was crying. Terrance was there too, but he was hidden in the shrubbery, and the only reason he was spotted was because of Mary's mind. But she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was mourning for her brother.

Suddenly, the area changed. Mary snapped back into reality. Well, more like the dreamscape, actually. Mary stopped to catch her breath, for she was breathing heavily.

"You look like a real mess, Moxo." A distant, distorted voice said. "You must be tired. Who is this, though?" another, less distorted voice said. Suddenly, the last thing that happened before Mary closed her eyes was Moxo running over to her, saying her name.


	6. Chapter 6: To Hunt Demons

Chapter Six: To Hunt Demons

Later that day, Ian met his father out on the front porch of the temple. "Are you ready to go, son?" Illikas asked. Ian curled up his fingers, and then opened them to reveal a ball of glowing green flames. He then looked back up at his father. "Must you ask that?" he said. "Hmm. Impressive, my son. But do you know how to cancel that out?" Illikas asked.

Ian looked up at him, then back at his hand. Illikas shook his head in disappointment. "You don't, do you?" he said plainly. Ian sighed. "Umm...No, no I don't." Illikas laughed heartily at this. He knelt down to Ian's position. "Here, let me show you…" Illikas said as he stretched out his hand, signaling for Ian to show him his hand.

"And to think, when you were but a baby, you were glowing green. I was so proud of you that day. But now look at you. Hardly able to contain your own magic. Alright, first you have to focus your mind on the thing you want most." Illikas said. Ian tried to picture what he wanted most in his head, and then it came to him.

Ian was fully grown into a demon/human hybrid. He looked down at his hands, and saw he was holding a blood-coated blade. He then looked up above his hands, and saw a pool of red blood. There was a man clad in red in the middle of it all, making him easy to miss. Ian slowly walked towards him. When he got close enough, he saw that he was still breathing. Ian quickly backed away, but not quick enough. "Ian, no!" screamed a familiar female voice behind him as he was stabbed through the heart.

Ian gasped and began breathing heavily. "I can't...envision...what I want...most…" He said slowly between breaths. Illikas sighed, but then realized that his son did not seem well. "Are you alright, son? You look as if you're about to faint." He asked. "I'm fine...dad...Just need to...catch...my…" Ian began before falling down the stairs next to him, and then rolling of the end of the porch, and then plummeting down to the planet below. "IAN!" His father yelled.


End file.
